


Behind those Sweet Lies

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: ในฐานะพ่อหม้ายซึ่งภรรยาตายไปตั้งแต่อายุยังไม่ถึงสามสิบ และครองโสดเลี้ยงลูกสาวมาจนอายุสามสิบแปด เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ธ ลอว์ ตั้งปณิธานไว้ว่าจะหาเจ้าบ่าวที่ดีที่สุดให้กับลูกสาวสุดที่รักคนเดียวคนนี้หากเขาทำเป็นหลับตาข้างหนึ่ง ไม่สนใจเรื่องอายุของผู้สมัครตำแหน่งเจ้าบ่าว ก็อาจจะพอยอมให้การเกี้ยวพาดำเนินต่อไปแต่ส่วนหนึ่งในใจนึกขัดแย้งเพราะดยุคผมดำผู้นี้รูปงามจนชวนให้คิดอกุศล อยากได้มาเป็นของตัวเอง...





	Behind those Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ผลโหวตฟิคสั้นฉลองคริสต์มาส ปรากฏว่าคู่รุ่นใหญ่เฉือนเอาชนะคู่รุ่นเล็กไปแค่นิดเดียว เลยมาลงคู่รุ่นใหญ่ค่า~
> 
> ส่วนตัวเป็นคนชอบอ่านนิยายแนวท่านลอร์ดท่านดยุคมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้วล่ะค่ะ แล้วประจวบมากที่ทั้งป๋าเดปป์และพี่จู๊ดมี material ส่งเสริมจินตนาการสุดฤทธิ์ ก็เลยได้ออกมาเป็น AU ย้อนยุคแบบนี้ล่ะค่ะ...
> 
> สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาสนะคะ ✌️

>  
> 
> **_Behind those Sweet Lies_ **

 

 

 **ชมรม** สำหรับเหล่าสุภาพบุรุษแห่งนครลอนดอนคือพื้นที่ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ซึ่งไม่เปิดต้อนรับสุภาพสตรีทรงเกียรติจากตระกูลใด

แต่หากว่าคุณเป็นชายหนุ่มผู้ถือครองสมบัติพัสถานละลานตา ชาติกำเนิดจะต้อยต่ำเสียหน่อย ก็ไม่มีปัญหา คลับแห่งนี้พร้อมจะเปิดอ้าประตูแห่งความหฤหรรษ์ในทุกเวลานาที

จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ ที่สอง เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

เชื้อสายที่ผสมผสานทั้งอังกฤษ อเมริกัน และฝรั่งเศส ทำให้จอห์นนี่ เดปป์เป็นของแปลกใหม่และ 'เรื่องอื้อฉาว' ซึ่งวงสังคมชั้นสูงโปรดปรานยิ่งกว่าอาหารมื้อค่ำ และงานเต้นรำแสนบรรเจิด

เค้าคือหลานชายของท่านหญิงที่สามแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์ สตรีชั้นสูงวัยเพียงแค่สิบเจ็ดที่หนีงานสังคมอันเป็นที่รู้จักกันดีในชื่อ 'ตลาดค้าเนื้อ' อย่างถูกกฏหมาย โดยขอให้ชายคนรักที่เป็นพ่อครัวชาวฝรั่งเศสซึ่งทำงานในปราสาทของท่านดยุค พาออกจากประเทศ ข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลไปสู่แผ่นดินใหม่ที่มีชื่อเรียกว่า อเมริกา

ทั้งคู่มีลูกชายหนึ่งคน ลูกชายคนนั้นแต่งงานกับบริกรหญิงชาวอเมริกัน และให้กำเนิดจอห์น

แล้วคนที่ดูอยู่ห่างไกลจากสังคมชั้นสูงในประเทศอังกฤษ มาทำอะไรอยู่บนแผ่นดินที่มองความสูงส่งของเชื้อสายมากกว่าคุณค่าการเป็นคนเล่า?

สาเหตุเป็นเพราะจอห์นเป็นทายาทชายเพียงคนเดียวของดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์

ท่านหญิงที่หนึ่งและสองซึ่งมีศักดิ์เป็นยายของจอห์น มีลูกชายและลูกสาว เป็นลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่จอห์นไม่เคยรู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ามี

แต่แล้วก็เหมือนคราวเคราะห์ ทายาทชายของท่านดยุคเสียชีวิตจากการออกรบในแนวหน้า บรรดาลูกสาวเองก็แต่งงานออกเรือนเป็นคนของตระกูลอื่นไปแล้ว

ถึงพวกเธอไม่แต่งงาน สิทธิ์ในการสืบทอดมรดกก็ยังต้องตกมาสู่จอห์นก่อนพวกเธอเหล่านั้นอยู่ดี

ต่อให้ต่างเชื้อชาติ ระบบการเป็น "ลูกชายและหลานชายคนโต" ยังคงมีผลบังคับใช้ในทุกสังคม

แม้ใจจะไม่นึกอยาก แต่ถ้าใครโยนเงิน ที่ดิน และบรรดาศักดิ์ที่เป็นสิทธิ์แต่กำเนิดของตัวเองทิ้งไป ก็เรียกว่าโง่เต็มที

จอห์นนึกดีใจที่ตัดสินใจข้ามน้ำข้ามทะเลกลับแผ่นดินเกิดของคุณยายมา หนึ่งนั้นเพราะมันเป็นโอกาสทางการค้าของบริษัทเดินเรือที่พ่อของจอห์นสร้างขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำพักน้ำแรง

เมื่อพ่อเสียชีวิตไปแล้ว แม่ที่ยืนยันจะไม่ตามมาด้วยกัน ก็ขึ้นกุมบังเหียนนายหญิงใหญ่แห่งเดปป์ โรจิสติก และหากวันใดวันหนึ่ง กิจการเกิดขาดสภาพคล่องขึ้นมา เงินมรดกและบรรดาศักดิ์ดยุคของจอห์นก็จะกอบกู้สถานการณ์นั้นได้

อีกหนึ่งเหตุผล...และเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มวัยสี่สิบตอนต้น มาที่สถานที่แห่งความลับของเหล่าสุภาพบุรุษอังกฤษในค่ำคืนนี้

เพราะรู้ว่าคนคนนี้จะมาปรากฏตัวเช่นเดียวกัน

 

 

"ไม่พบท่านเสียนาน กลับมาลอนดอนแล้วหรือ มายลอร์ด?"

ดวงตาสีเขียวใสคู่นั้นที่จับหัวใจผู้คนเมื่อแรกสบ พบตัวเจ้าของร่างสูงล่ำและผมสีดำอันเป็นโดดเด่นในหมู่คนผมแดงและทองอย่างง่ายดาย รอยยิ้มที่มอบให้พร้อมคำทายทักอาจดูไม่ต่างอะไรจากยามปกติ ทว่าสุภาพบุรุษทั้งสองที่ลอบสบประสานตาต่างรู้ดี

"ยินดีที่ได้พบท่านที่นี่ มายลอร์ด"

จอห์นนั่งรถตรงเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ข้างตัวดยุคหนุ่มแห่งมอนท์โรส ผู้ที่เป็นศูนย์รวมความหฤหรรษ์ของเหล่าสุภาพบุรุษชั้นสูง ชายผู้มีนามว่า เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ธ ลอว์

ผมสีทองหยักศกแสนงามตา ยังคงถูกจัดทรงมาอย่างดีเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ท่านดยุคสกุลลอว์ออกพ้นประตูบ้าน รอยยิ้มเปี่ยมเล่ห์เย้ายวนชวนให้ทั้งบุรุษและสตรีเข้าหา รูปร่างสันทัดโอบรัดด้วยชุดสูทซึ่งสั่งตัดเพื่อผลงานสร้างสรรค์ชั้นหนึ่งของพระเจ้า

มือเรียวสวยคีบไพ่ในมือลงคว่ำกับโต๊ะที่ปูด้วยผ้ากำมะหยี่สีเขียว รอบตัวเรียงรายด้วยแผ่นชิปสีสดใส ทว่าเมื่อจอห์นเข้ามาร่วมในวงการพนันไม่เล็กไม่ใหญ่นี้ ความสนใจของดยุคหนุ่มผมทองก็ไม่ได้อยู่ที่เกมอีกต่อไป

ดยุคผมดำผู้เป็น 'เรื่องอื้อฉาว' ของวงสังคมชั้นสูงแห่งลอนดอน ได้รับการต้อนรับประจบประแจงอย่างงาม ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นได้เมื่อมีทรัพย์สินล้นมือ ชีวิตก็เป็นเช่นนี้แล

หากแต่สถานะมั่งคั่งร่ำรวยของดยุคหนุ่มเชื้อสายอเมริกันและฝรั่งเศส ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ดึงดูดใจสุภาพบุรุษผู้มีพร้อมทุกสิ่งเช่นเดวิด

"เลดี้ไอริสสบายดีหรือ มายลอร์ด?"

เมื่อชื่อนี้หลุดออกไป บรรยากาศในวงการพนันก็เริ่มประดักประเดิด

ดวงตาสีเขียวของดยุคสกุลลอว์หรี่ลงในเสี้ยววินาที แม้ในใจมีไฟครุกรุ่น ก็ยังรักษารอยยิ้มและมารยาทอันพึงมีต่อผู้ที่วงสังคมรับรู้ว่าให้ความสนใจในตัว เลดี้ไอริส เจน เฮย์ลี่ ลอว์ ธิดาคนเดียวของท่านดยุคมอนท์โรสเป็นอย่างมาก

ตั้งแต่เปิดตัวในฐานะเดบูตองต์เมื่อสามเดือนก่อน สุภาพบุรุษหลายท่านต่างให้ความสนใจในตัวเลดี้ผู้นี้อย่างล้นหลาม เพราะไม่ว่าจะด้วยรูปโฉมสคราญตาหรือฐานะท่านหญิงแห่งมอนท์โรส ก็ล้วนแล้วแต่ยวนใจดั่งน้ำผึ้งหวาน

หนึ่งในผู้สมัครที่มั่งคั่งและรูปงามที่สุดคือดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์

"ลูกหญิงสบายดี ขอบคุณท่านดยุคที่ห่วงใย"

"ผมไม่ได้พบหน้าท่านหญิงมาหลายวันแล้ว ท่านพอจะอนุญาตให้ผมไปเยี่ยมเยือนที่บ้านท่านได้หรือไม่ ดยุคมอนท์โรส?"

คงจะเป็นคู่แต่งงานที่สมบูรณ์แบบมาก ถ้าไม่ติดว่าดยุคหนุ่มสุดอื้อฉาวผู้นี้จะอายุมากกว่าท่านพ่อของเลดี้มอนท์โรสเสียอีก

ในฐานะพ่อหม้ายซึ่งภรรยาตายไปตั้งแต่อายุยังไม่ถึงสามสิบ และครองโสดเลี้ยงลูกสาวมาจนอายุสามสิบแปด เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ธ ลอว์ ตั้งปณิธานไว้ว่าจะหาเจ้าบ่าวที่ดีที่สุดให้กับลูกสาวสุดที่รักคนเดียวคนนี้

หากเขาทำเป็นหลับตาข้างหนึ่ง ไม่สนใจเรื่องอายุของผู้สมัครตำแหน่งเจ้าบ่าว ก็อาจจะพอยอมให้การเกี้ยวพาดำเนินต่อไป

แต่ส่วนหนึ่งในใจนึกขัดแย้ง

_เพราะดยุคผมดำผู้นี้รูปงามจนชวนให้คิดอกุศล อยากได้มาเป็นของตัวเอง..._

ในสังคมที่ยังไม่ให้การยอมรับเรื่องรสนิยมทางเพศระหว่างเพศเดียวกัน ดยุคหนุ่มแห่งมอนท์โรสรู้ตัวดีว่าตัวเองเป็นหนึ่งในคนกลุ่มที่ว่า...เหล่าผู้ที่ต้องเก็บความรู้สึกต้องห้ามไว้ภายใน

อย่างในคลับลับของเหล่าสุภาพบุรุษแห่งนี้ ก็มีผู้ที่มีรสนิยมชมชอบเด็กหนุ่มเช่นเดียวกับเขา ห้องบางห้องเปิดกว้างสู่การเริงรมย์คาวโลกีย์ ไม่ว่าผู้ร่วมเสพย์สมจะเป็นหญิงหรือชาย

ความลับเหล่านี้ถูกซ่อนไว้หลังบานประตูไม้สลักแสนหรูหรา ที่ซึ่งไม่ต้อนรับท่านหญิงชั้นสูงผู้ใด ที่ซึ่งบุรุษผู้ทรงเกียรติจะได้ปลดปล่อยความต้องการโดยแท้จริง

หลังภรรยาเสียไป ใช่ว่าท่านดยุคผมทองจะไร้คู่นอน

ถึงจะผ่านการร่วมเตียงมากับบุคคลมากมาย ก็ไม่มีใครเลยที่ทำให้เลือดในตัวร้อนผ่าว เพียงแค่ถูกจับจ้อง

ตาสีดำขลับเหมือนโอปอลน้ำดีคู่นั้น...แค่มองก็ทำเอาขาแข้งสั่นสะท้าน ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าชายผมดำซึ่งแจ้งความจำนงเกี้ยวพาบุตรีของตนนั้นมีเสน่ห์เหลือร้าย

พอลองได้ไถ่ถามความเห็นของลูกสาว...

 

 

_"หญิงไม่คิดว่าท่านดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์แก่เกินไปหรือ?"_

_สตรีชั้นสูงจะไม่มีปากเสียงต่อบุรุษ โดยเฉพาะบุรุษที่เป็นพ่อ แต่เดวิดเลี้ยงดูแก้วตาดวงใจผู้นี้มาโดยให้อิสระทางความคิด รวมทั้งอนุญาตให้เล่นกีฬาผาดโผนเช่นการยิงปืนและขี่ม้า ทั้งยังรู้หนังสือ มีลายมือที่สวยงาม ทุกอย่างที่พ่อคนหนึ่งจะให้ได้ ดยุคแห่งมอนท์โรสก็ทุ่มเทให้กับเลดี้ไอริสจนท่วมท้น_

_แม้ว่าจะมีอายุเพียง 16 ปี ไอริส ลอว์ก็เป็นสตรีหัวก้าวหน้าซึ่งมองโลกด้วยสายตาที่เปิดกว้างกว่าหญิงสาวในช่วงเดียวกัน_

_"สำหรับลูกคงแก่เกินไป แต่ถ้าสำหรับท่านพ่อ หญิงคิดว่ากำลังดี"_

_คนเป็นพ่อกระแอ้มไอแก้เขิน แม้จะแสร้งกดเสียงดุ ก็หาได้ทำให้ท่านหญิงน้อยกริ่งเกรง_

_"เลดี้ไอริส พูดจาเหลวไหลไม่ให้เกียรติท่านดยุคแบบนั้น ไม่น่ารักเลย"_

_เจ้าของนามคลี่ยิ้มบนแก้วเซรามิกสีขาว หญิงสาวจิบชาอุ่นในยามบ่ายของวันอันแสนเงียบสงบพลางเอ่ยลอยๆ_

_"คนโกหกก็ไม่น่ารักเช่นกันค่ะ โดยเฉพาะ...คนที่โกหกกระทั่งหัวใจตัวเอง"_

 

 

หลังทวนความจำในวันนั้นจบ เดวิด จู๊ด ก็ลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ระหว่างที่ยังคงพยายามรักษารอยยิ้มบนใบหน้า

"ขอคุยเรื่องนี้เป็นการส่วนตัวได้หรือไม่ มายลอร์ด"

นี่ไม่ใช่คำถาม ยิ่งท่านดยุคผมทองผุดลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะพนันด้วยท่วงท่าสง่างาม ก็ทำให้คนร่วมโต๊ะให้ความร่วมมือด้วยการทำเป็นไม่เห็นสิ่งบันเทิงใจที่เกิดขึ้นต่อหน้า

จอห์นไม่ตอบอะไร เพียงยกยิ้มที่มุมปากแล้วเดินตามท่านดยุคแสนงามไปอย่างเงียบงัน

เมื่อคนทั้งคู่หายไปจากห้องสันทนาการ วงพนันขันต่อว่าเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นจะมีการดวลเกิดขึ้นระหว่างดยุคทั้งสอง หรือคำอนุญาตวิวาห์ของท่านหญิงแห่งมอนท์โรสจะมาถึง ก็ขยายจำนวนผู้ร่วมลงพนันและยอดเงิน

เรื่องส่วนตัวของสองตระกูลกลายเป็นสิ่งบันเทิงไปเสียแล้ว

ส่วนสุภาพบุรุษทั้งสองที่ตกเป็นหัวข้อการพนันนั้น...

"มายลอร์ด ท่านจะไม่พิจารณาเรื่องนี้อีกครั้งหรือ?"

จอห์นเลิ่กคิ้วมองตามแผ่นหลังของดยุคผมทองซึ่งเดินนำตัวเขาเข้ามายังใจกลางสวนวงกตแห่งกุหลาบ ณ กึ่งกลางของรั้วสีเขียวและเถาไม้นี้มีน้ำพุซึ่งประดับประดาด้วยเหล่าเทวดาน้อยตัวอ้วนกลม ละอองน้ำสีขาวพวยพุ่งสู่ท้องฟ้ายามราตรี ที่แห่งนี้มอบความสงบและเป็นส่วนตัว จึงเหมาะเป้นสถานที่สำหรับสนทนาเรื่องลับ

เช่นการเป็นชู้รัก   
เช่นการพลอดรักของคู่ขา

แต่ระหว่างทั้งสอง _ไม่ใช่_ เลยซักอย่าง

เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคู่สนทนา ท่วงท่ากอดอกจับจ้องด้วยดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนอันมุ่งมั่นจริงจัง พาลให้จอห์นต้องตีหน้าขรึมและหุบยิ้มที่ร่ำๆจะคลี่ออก แล้วตอบกลับไปเป็นคำถาม

"ไม่ทราบว่าท่านหมายถึงสิ่งใดหรือ มายลอร์ด?"

ดยุคหม้ายหัวเราะหึในลำคอ

"ระหว่างท่านกับบุตรีของผม มันเป็นไปไม่ได้"

"เพราะ...?"

 

_เพราะท่านรูปงามอย่างร้ายกาจ_   
_เพราะท่านคือความเย้ายวนของชายหนุ่ม_

_เพราะท่าน...เหมาะกับผมมากกว่า_

 

ทันทีที่ความคิดอันชั่วร้ายแว่บภาพในหัวสวยๆของดยุคผมทอง เจ้าตัวก็รีบสะบัดมันออกไปด้วยใจที่เต้นระรัว

"เพราะข้าไม่ต้องการให้บุตรีสมรสกับบุรุษที่แก่กว่าพ่อของนาง"

ถ้อยคำนี้ควรจะทำให้ดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์รู้สึกเหมือนถูกสบประมาท เวลานี้ควรจะมีการปาถุงมือท้าดวล กอบกู้ศักดิ์ศรีแล้วด้วยซ้ำ ทว่าสิ่งที่ปรากฏบนเครื่องหน้าหล่อเหลาคมคายของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ ที่สอง กลับมีเพียงยิ้มพริ้มพราย

"นั่นใช่ใจจริงของท่านแน่หรือ มายลอร์ด"

หัวใจคนฟังเต้นแรงแทบจะหลุดจากอก คำถามทิ่มแทงใจจนปวดแปลบ

"ผมไม่เข้าใจว่าท่านพูดเรื่องอะไร"

คนอ่อนวัยกว่ายังดื้อดึง เปลี่ยนจากท่ากอดอกเป็นเอามือไพล่หลัง เชิดคางสนทนากับอีกฝ่ายด้วยรอยยิ้ม สวมหน้ากากแห่งอุปราการบดบังความในใจ

ท่านพ่อของท่านช่างรั้นเหลือทน เลดี้มอนท์โรส

"สิ่งที่ผมต้องการจะสื่อก็คือ..."

ดยุคเชื้อสายฝรั่งเศสเคลื่อนกายเข้ามาใกล้ แม้ส่วนสูงไม่ต่างกันมาก บางสิ่งที่แผ่ออกมาจากตัวของดยุคผมดำกลับโอบล้อมเข้าหาตัวเดวิดจนเหมือนถูกงูรัด เขาพยายามสั่งตัวเองไม่ให้ห่อไหล่ ไม่ให้ถอยหนี และที่สำคัญคือจะต้องไม่โผเข้ากอดชายผู้เปี่ยมเสน่ห์ไปตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าเช่นจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์

ระหว่างนิ่งรอคำพูดต่อจากนั้นของอีกฝ่าย ดยุคหม้ายก็ลอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ

_"ในเมื่อเราต่างก็ต้องการกันและกัน ไยยังต้องเล่นละครฉากนี้ร่ำไป?"_

ในเสี้ยวนาทีแห่งความเงียบงัน เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์มีถ้อยคำเป็นพันหมื่นที่ไม่ได้เอื้อนเอ่ย ตาสีเขียวสวยได้แต่เพียงเบิกจ้องชายผู้แสดงทีท่าสนใจธิดาของตนอย่างเปิดเผยต่อสังคม แต่กระนั้นก็ไม่เคยมีซักครั้งที่เอ่ยคำรักต่อนาง

คนผู้นี้เอ่ยขอไอริสแต่งงาน แต่ไม่เคยขอความรัก  
แล้วผู้ที่ท่านดยุคผมดำปักใจคือใคร...?

"ท่านขอบุตรีของผมแต่งงาน---"

ดยุคผมดำอาศัยจังหวะที่คู่สนทนายังงุนงง ฉวยมือขวาของเดวิดมากอบกุม รูดรั้งถอดถุงมือสีขาวเพื่อแนบจูบบนหลังมือ อยากสัมผัสเนื้อแท้บนตัวเดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์

"หากว่าผมไม่สามารถแต่งงานกับท่านได้ มายลอร์ด ก็ขอให้เราได้เป็นครอบครัวเดียวกัน ให้ผมได้เรียกท่านว่าเป็นของของผม...ต่อให้ในฐานะอะไรก็ยินดี"

ในใจของดยุคแห่งมอนท์โรสทั้งฉุนโกรธทั้งขัดเขิน แม้จะเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์หลากหลาย รอยยิ้มบนดวงหน้าหล่อเหลาและงดงามจับใจชายหญิงยังคงน่ามอง

"ผมไม่มีวันอนุญาตให้ลูกหญิงสมรสกับคนไร้หัวใจเช่นท่านแน่"

คำปรามาสเช่นนี้กลับเป็นโอกาสให้จอห์นเรียกสีกุหลาบเบ่งบานบนสองแก้มของเดวิด

"ผมนั้นไร้หัวใจจริง เพราะทั้งหมดทั้งดวงนั้นอยู่กับท่าน...เดวิด..."

ใช่ว่าไม่เคยมีผู้ใดเอ่ยนามต้น แสดงความชิดใกล้ ทว่าไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนที่ดยุคแห่งมอนท์โรสจะรู้สึกว่าชื่อตัวเองน่าฟังมากเท่านี้

"ท่านเป็นผู้ชายที่ร้ายกาจ"

ริมฝีปากเรียวกดยิ้ม ยังคงอ้อยอิงอยู่กับหลังมือขาวนวลของเดวิดผู้แสนงดงาม

"ช่วยเอ่ยนามของผมให้ได้ชื่นใจเถิด...เดวิดผู้งดงาม"

ท่าทางที่กอบกุมและแนบจูบบนหลังมือราวกับผู้ศรัทธาบูชารัก ยังให้ผู้ที่ได้รับการปฏิบัติและเว้าวอนใจสั่นสะท้าน มือข้างหนึ่งที่ยังว่างเลื่อนขึ้นแตะที่แก้มของดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์ ฝ่ายนั้นคลอเคลียแนบแก้มเข้าหาเหมือนแมวตัวโตๆ

เป็นครั้งแรกของวันนี้ที่เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ ไม่ต้องแสร้งปั้นยิ้มอีกต่อไป

"แต่ผมก็ตกหลุมรักผู้ชายร้ายกาจเช่นท่านจนหมดหัวใจ **จอห์นที่รัก...** "

อารามดีใจทำให้ประกายในดวงตางามดั่งโอปอลวาววาบ

มือใหญ่คลายออกจากกัน วงแขนแข็งแกร่งโอบรัดรอบเอวของดยุคแห่งมอนท์โรส เสียงคำรามในลำคอช่างกระตุ้นให้เลือดในตัวแล่นพล่าน คางมนถูกรั้งให้แหงนขึ้น รับการจู่โจมอันเร่าร้อนฉับพลันจากอีกฝ่าย

แรกนั้นคือเนื้อแนบชิด แต่เมื่อพลิกหามุมที่ริมฝีปากจะสัมผัสกันได้มากกว่านี้ เกลียวลิ้นอุ่นที่แสนกระตือรือร้นก็สอดเข้ามาพันเกี่ยว ดั่งอสรพิษสองตัวโรมรันชิงความเป็นหนึ่ง

แม้จะถูกจูบที่ราวกับจะช่วงชิงจิตวิญญาณและทุกเศษเสี้ยวความคิดปั่นป่วนจนร้อนไปทั้งร่าง เดวิดก็ไม่ใช่ไก่อ่อน

สองแขนสอดเข้ากอดรอบลำคอของจอห์น ลูบไล้ปัดป่ายแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ สมดังที่ปรารถนามาเนิ่นนาน

อาจจะตั้งแต่ได้รู้จักกันในงานเปิดตัวท่านดยุคผมดำสู่วงสังคมครั้งแรก ก่อนเลดี้ไอริส ธิดาสุดที่รักจะได้ออกงานในฐานะเดบูตองต์

จอห์นจะไม่มีวันได้รู้ว่าตัวเขาตกหลุมรักชายผู้เป็น 'เรื่องอื้อฉาว' มากมายเพียงไร มากจนเฝ้าขัดขวางไม่ให้คำขอแต่งงานเป็นความจริง

โดยไม่ทันรู้เนื้อรู้ตัว แผ่นหลังของดยุคผมทองก็แนบเข้ากับพุ่มไม้สีเขียวที่รายล้อมรอบเขาวงกตแห่งความลับนี้

แต่จูบแบบฝรั่งเศส...โอ้...จูบเร่าร้อนชวนให้ขาดสติแบบชาวฝรั่งเศส มันมากพอจะทำให้เดวิดยอมโดนดันเข้ากับกำแพงใบไม้ ยอมให้ปราการแห่งสีเขียวกักขังตัวเขาไว้ในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของชายผู้กรุ่นกลิ่นอายเพศผู้ที่เหนือกว่าจากทุกอณู

หากว่าจอห์นจะกลืนกินครอบครองตัวเขาเสียตรงนี้ เดวิดก็พร้อมใจและยินดีสุดจะเอ่ย

ทว่าผู้ที่หยุดยั้งความปรารถนาซึ่งถูกกักเก็บมานับเดือนกลับเป็นดยุคแห่งนอร์ทธัมเบอแลนด์

เดวิดที่ถูกจูบจนปากเจ่อบวม ปรือตาสีเขียวใสขึ้นมองท่านดยุคผมดำซึ่งเสื้อแสงอยู่ไม่เป็นที่ดีด้วยความฉงนใจ

"เราจะไม่ร่วมรักกันกลางแจ้งแบบนี้"

"แต่ผมไม่ถือสา..."

คำตอบของดยุคแสนงามเย้ายวนผู้นี้ เรียกรอยยิ้มซุกซนให้วาดผ่านดวงหน้าคมคายของจอห์น ร่างสันทัดโอบกอดฝังร่างอีกฝ่ายไว้แนบอกตน มือใหญ่ไล้ผมหยิกสีทองของเดวิดตามความปรารถนาในใจ

"...ไว้คราวหน้าก็แล้วกัน แต่ครั้งแรกของพวกเรา ต้องไม่ใช่ที่นี่"

สองแขนของเดวิดโอบกอดตอบชายผู้สูงวัยกว่า คล้ายจะออดอ้อน ทว่ากลับทำให้อัดอั้นแทบระเบิดมากกว่าใจอ่อนยวบ เสียงกระซิบของปีศาจผู้เลอโฉมลวงล่อจนพร้อมโดดลงเหวลึกด้วยความปรีเปรม

"ที่นี่มีห้องให้เราเลือกมากมาย มายลอร์ด คงมีซักห้องที่ตรงใจท่าน"

ปรากฏว่าพวกเขาได้ใช้บริการห้องพักบนชั้นสามของคลับสุภาพบุรุษชั้นสูงไปกว่าสามห้อง เพราะผ้าปูที่นอนยับย่นคราบเหงื่อและความสุขสมจนคนทำความสะอาดต้องโอดครวญเป็นแน่

ในห้วงนาทีที่ราวกับล่องลอยอยู่ในความฝัน ความทรงจำของดยุคผมดำล่องลอยกลับไปหาวันนั้น วันที่ตัวเขาได้เปิดใจคุยกันกับท่านหญิงผู้เป็นบุตรีของคนในอ้อมแขน...  
.  
.  
.

"ขอปฏิเสธค่ะ มายลอร์ด"

ดยุคผมดำผู้มีอายุอานามมากกว่าหญิงสาวตรงหน้าถึงยี่สิบกว่าปี เบิกตาจ้องผู้ที่เอ่ยคำตัดรอนได้อย่างเลือดเย็นและฉับพลันจนแทบตั้งตัวไม่ติด ถึงนึกอึ้งแค่ไหน ความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษของจอห์นก็ยังทำให้เขารักษามารยาทต่อหน้าสุภาพสตรีน้อยท่านนี้

เขาตอบสนองคำปฏิเสธการขอแต่งงานของท่านหญิงด้วยรอยยิ้มที่กว้างขึ้นไปอีก

"พอบอกได้หรือไม่ ว่าผมมีข้อบกพร่องตรงจุดไหน? เพราะแก่เกินไปหรือ?"

เลดี้ไอริสซึ่งนั่งจิบชาสนทนา ให้การต้อนรับท่านดยุคหนุ่มใหญ่ในสวนหย่อมของบ้าน โดยมีน้าหญิงของเธอนั่งเป็นพี่เลี้ยงเพื่อปกป้องชื่อเสียงของสตรีที่ยังไม่เข้าพิธีวิวาห์

หญิงสาวมองชายรุ่นพ่อด้วยดวงตาสีเขียวใส ดวงตาที่ทำให้ดยุคผมดำนึกถึงใครอีกคนที่อยู่ในห้วงคะนึงตั้งแต่แรกพบ

"ท่านสมบูรณ์พร้อม มายลอร์ด และหญิงไม่ได้รังเกียจเรื่องอายุของท่าน"

มือขาวเนียนที่สวมถุงมือสีขาวพิสุทธิ์ ไล้หูแก้วเซรามิคอย่างบรรจง เหมือนอยากหาอะไรทำให้มือไม่ว่างเสียมากกว่า ผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่ได้มาจากมารดา หลุดออกจากมวยผมที่รวบสูงเป็นหางม้า และคลอเคลียบนลำคอและหัวไหล่ของเธอ

แม้เด็กสาวตรงหน้าจะมีเสน่ห์ไม่แพ้ผู้เป็นบิดา แต่กลับไม่ทำให้สัตว์ป่าในตัวของจอห์นกู่ร้องอยากครอบครอง

เขากลับนึกเอ็นดู อยากปกป้อง มองเธอผู้นี้เหมือนเป็นลูกสาวตัวเอง

 

**"แต่หญิงคงแต่งงานกับคนที่ไม่ได้รักหญิงที่สุดไม่ได้"**

 

"ท่านหญิงไม่ทราบหรือว่าการแต่งงานด้วยความรัก เป็นของหายากในหมู่ชนชั้นสูง"

ไอริสยิ้มหวาน "ทราบดีค่ะ แต่ถึงอย่างไร หญิงก็ไม่อยากทำให้ท่านพ่อใจสลายอยู่ดี"

"ท่านหญิงพอจะอธิบายมากกว่านี้ได้หรือไม่?"

ข้อมูลนี้เริ่มน่าสนใจขึ้นมาครามครัน ท่านดยุคผมดำขยับเข้ามาใกล้หญิงสาวแสนงามสมชื่อบุปผา นัยน์ตาซุกซนเช่นนั้นทำให้จอห์นไม่ลืมว่าเธอยังเป็นเพียงดรุณีน้อยที่ชอบเล่นสนุก

"ท่านพ่อของหญิงชื่นชมท่านมากนะคะ มายลอร์ด" เสียงใสดั่งระฆังแก้วของเลดี้ไอริส กระซิบที่ข้างหู "และหญิงก็ดูรู้ว่าท่านเองก็พึงใจในตัวท่านพ่อของหญิงเช่นกัน"

ถ้าหากสตรีในวงสังคมชั้นสูงตาแหลมคมได้เสียครึ่งหนึ่งของท่านหญิงผู้นี้ล่ะก็ งานซีซั่นแต่ละปีคงจะมีเรื่องให้บันเทิงใจนับไม่ถ้วน

หรืออาจเป็นโชคดีที่มีเพียงเลดี้แห่งมอนท์โรสเท่านั้นที่มองขาดผ่านการกระทำของสุภาพบุรุษทั้งสอง

"หากเป็นเช่นคำท่านว่า ท่านอยากให้ผมทำเช่นไรหรือ มายเลดี้?"

ท่านหญิงผู้งดงามคลี่ยิ้มกว้าง งามตาราวกับดอกไม้กำลังเบ่งบาน ดวงตาสีเขียวใสเปล่งประกายความสุขเพียงแค่คิดว่าท่านพ่อของเธอจะได้พบกับความสุขแท้จริงเสียที

"ท่านพ่อของหญิงออกจะปากแข็งอยู่ซักมากหน่อย...เพราะต้องคอยระวังสายตาคนในวงสังคมชั้นสูง"

เนิ่นนานหลายปีที่ฉากหน้าของดยุคแห่งมอนท์โรสคือสุภาพบุรุษทรงภูมิขาวสะอาด แต่เมื่อลับสายตาผู้คนก็ทำตัวหลักลอยในเรื่องรัก ไม่หาใครคู่ใจจริงจังกับเขาเสียที คิดแต่จะทุ่มเทความรักเพื่อบุตรีเช่นเธอ

"แต่ผมไม่สนใจสิ่งใด" จอห์นยิ้มร่าจนตาแทบเป็นเส้นเดียว

"ก็เพราะแบบนั้นล่ะค่ะ มายลอร์ด เลยอยากจะขอให้ท่าน..."

หากว่าการนำความมาบอกต่อชายผู้ที่ให้ความสนใจในตัวท่านพ่อของเธอ จะเป็นการตอบแทนบุญคุณและความรักที่ได้รับมาตลอดชีวิต 16 ปี ไอริส ลอว์ก็แสนยินดี

"...ช่วยทำให้ท่านพ่อของหญิง มีความสุขด้วยค่ะ..."

.  
.  
.

End


End file.
